Before Forevermore
by lr.kristl
Summary: What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's my first fanfic so please bear with my writing! I do not own BTAB btw. Please a review so I will know if I need to improve something :) thanks and enjoy :3

* * *

Warm smiles and laughter melted away the eternal cold and bitterness brought about by the thick blanket of snow which once filled the court yard. Every soul has returned to its rightful form; every heart has remembered everything that was deprived of them for a very long time.

A number of stairs from the court yard, back in the biggest and grandest suite in the west wing of the now restored castle, Belle just broke the kiss between her and the form of a man who claimed to be 'him'. She stared once again at the pair of blue eyes that once belonged to a different form to whom she has fallen for.

Still staring at his eyes, she cupped his cheek and started to caress it. She wondered why it never crossed her mind to ask for his name before. "What should I call the man to whom this pair of beautiful blue eyes belongs to?" She chuckled. "Surely, Juliet knew how to address Romeo properly as his lover."

His heart rejoiced upon realizing she just implicitly referred to herself as his lover. "Well, you could always call me 'My Prince' or 'Your Grace', whichever you may prefer." He replied.

She playfully slapped his chest with her hand. "You, pulling out a joke about reading Greek once is enough." She argued.

"But you asked for the proper address and I even gave you two." He said while grinning at her. "However, I would love hearing your sweet voice say 'Adam', and that will be all I could ask for in the world."

"Adam." She gave him the warmest smile she could ever give to someone.

"Stop, whatever you are doing." He whispered as he closed the gap between their lips. "It makes me weak."

Belle released a laugh as if in victory over Adam.

"I thought I won't be able to.. "

"Shhh." Belle rested her head at Adam's chest as she hugged him. "Do not let yourself linger anymore in past."

"I love you, my rose." Adam whispered to Belle's ear and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"You know I do too, My Prince." She smiled laced her arms on her lover's neck and pulled him towards her lips for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"My Prince!" Lumiere bowed as he recognized a familiar face walking hand-in-hand with the _mademoiselle_ who has lifted the curse from everyone.

"Hello old friend!"

The once cursed castle staffs were astonished as they heard those words from their prince. It was as if the boy they once knew was greeting the former candelabra. They felt the warm presence of the spirit of the sweet lad they have always known before his mother died.

Out of the warm and endless greetings, a young boy made his own way towards Belle.

"Belle! It's me! It's me! It's Chip!" Proclaimed by the boy.

"Well, hello there Chip! I am you're boy again! What a fine lad you are!" Belle replied as she hugged her former favorite teacup.

" _Mademoiselle_ , we are forever grateful to you for what you have done not only for our prince, but for everyone else here and back in Villeneuve." Said by Mrs. Potts to express gratitude towards the young lady in behalf of others.

"I believe I cannot take all the credit for everything."

Belle reached for Adam's hand and smiled at him after meeting his gaze.

"At end of the day, it is none other than this man who saved everyone." The prince was staring at his rose and squeezed her hand as he listened to her words. "He has proven that beneath his outward appearance, there is still a man inside him who has a big heart filled with love for everyone he cared for; and I am very thankful for that."

"Everyone," Adam said as he tried to get everyone's attention. "I would not deny the fact that I have done you much wrong in the past. With that, I would like to make amends with everyone and may you please accept my sincerest apologies for everything." The prince placed a hand over his heart as a sign of his sincerity. "I hope it is not yet too late gain your forgiveness."

"Oh! My sweet, sweet little boy! There is nothing to forgive, for we had also done a part for everything." Mrs. Potts then hugged Adam as what she would do for her own son.

When the old lady finally released the prince from her arms, he then faced everyone. "Thank you, for all those years when you stayed with me, and for not giving up on me."

Turning to Belle, he grabbed her right hand and placed a soft kiss over her knuckles. "And most especially, thank you very much Belle, for showing me what love is, for coming back."

" _Vive le Prince_! _Vive la dame!_ " Cogsworth shouted once until everyone else did.


	3. Chapter 3

After all the changes the morning has brought, Belle found herself sitting comfortably in her favorite chair inside the castle's library, while, of course, getting lost with the book on her hand. Madame de Garderobe was fortunately still able to get Belle a proper dress to change even after returning into her original form.

"I cannot believe all these other books cannot entice you to put down Romeo and Juliet." A now familiar voice she heard at the back of her chair.

"You know I do not care about any other things apart from those I truly love." She said without lifting her sight from where she was reading.

"Is a certain someone one of those?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me about him." He now kneeled in one knee in front of her as he held her hand for a soft kiss on it.

"I never said it is a 'him'." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, let me help you reconsider!" Without any restraint, he lifted her in his arms from where she was sitting, allowing himself to sit down instead while fixing his rose on his lap.

"Look at what you have done!" She picked-up the fallen book from the floor. "Now I am lost, I do not know anymore where I was reading."

"Why not get lost in this instead?" He suggested as he tried to seal the gap between their lips. However, his memories of how selfish he was to women before flashed in his mind. He do not want be that kind of man to his rose so he retreated his act.

However, Belle mistook his gesture for a simple tease. "Where was that sweet man earlier kissing me in the west wing? I certainly thought he did not want to be parted from me." She teased him in return.

"I believe he had gone to another _mademoiselle_ and is enjoying their time at the moment." He enclosed her in his arms instead.

Belle felt something was troubling him. "Adam, what is wrong My Prince?"

Adam sighed. "Listen Belle, as much as I wanted you to stay here with me, I know how much you care for your father and there is no doubt that he needs your right now." Adam ran his hands through the locks of her soft brown hair. "As I have told you last night, you are no longer my prisoner and you are free to go ."

Belle looked at him and seemed to have an idea on what the prince was about to say. "How was your back, Adam? The.. the wounds, are they still sore?" She tried to change their topic.

"Belle, please. This is important for me, your happiness."

She cupped his face with her left hand. "Actually, I have decided to- "

Hearing Belle say that she wanted to leave would be the last thing he would want so he cut her in the middle of her sentence. "You may choose to depart for Villeneuve later, though I have allowed everyone to have time with their loved ones for a while, I am afraid there would be no one to escort you back home. On top of that, if you would not mind, I would want to personally take you to your father."

" _But I am already home here, in your arms!_ " Belle said in the back of her mind. "Is that what you really want?" She frowned. "I almost lost you once, how could you even think of parting with me again?"

"You already know I could give up anything I have, want, and need for your happiness. And I know you will be happier if you are with your father."

"Now you are sounding more like Romeo, being romantic and everything."

"I thought you like Romeo?"

"Yes, but I think I like a certain 'Adam' more."


	4. Chapter 4

"Forgive me, My Prince." Said Cogsworth. "This is the only horse I could find within the castle grounds apart from Philippe." The former mantel clock continued while referring to a black stallion. Unknown to them, it was actually the horse Gaston rode to get himself to the castle.

"It would do Cogsworth, there is no need to worry." The prince said. "You are dismissed. You know it is not yet too late to change your mind and go home to your wife."

"Believe me sir; I would rather turn to a clock once more."

"I prefer to stay in this form for the rest of my life." Adam chuckled as he lifted himself into the horse.

It was years since the last time he rode a horse and getting used to his original form now that the curse was lifted, was another thing. At first, he found it difficult to balance himself as he rode the horse. However, after riding a number of rounds within the castle grounds, his body now remembered how to properly ride one.

Adam and Belle rode their horses through the woods towards Villeneuve. Both were amazed at the beauty of the woods outside the castle grounds. The view in the woods was new to them both, with Belle seeing it for the first time in full bloom, while for Adam, it was a breath of fresh air to finally let himself out to see the beauty of simplicity that laid outside the castle grounds.

It was when they were entering Villeneuve when the young lady slowed down Philippe. "May I just asked My Prince, if you would not mind." Belle directed to Adam teasingly. "As a person with an expensive education," she emphasized, "tell me, why do you detest very much my favorite play?"

The prince slowed down his horse as well to phase with the young lady's horse. "I thought you said you liked someone better than Romeo?"

"The question warrants an answer."

"Well, I would rather not have anyone die, making life so.. pointless, painful for the ones who were left to live. I mean if I were Romeo, I would have grabbed her from that blasted balcony and been done with it."

"But you did not, My Prince."

"Because I was never Romeo? Or because you tend to break your own principles when you are too deeply in love with someone."

"So, I see that your opinion was based solely at your disapproval for a certain character." She raised an eyebrow on him.

"He's the greatest rival, I must say, to a certain _mademoiselle'_ s heart." He teasingly explained. "The reality of life is far more beautiful than the fantasies found in books, my rose. Although I enjoy reading, as you know." He held out his hand to reach for hers. "I do not, in anyway, envy those lovers in Verona," he placed a kiss over her knuckles, "for I have all my life to love my rose, my everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being inactive all this time, I just finished my internship and was busy preparing everything for my summer clearance and at the university. Anyway, I was able to write some chapters while taking rests and btw, I made some revisions to some chapters. Enjoy and thank you very much for appreciating the product of my imagination and fandom :3 I just want to know, am I the only one having a terrible crush on Dan Stevens (Beast/Prince)? :D

* * *

Keeping the current phase of their horses, they found their way through the streets of Villeneuve. After quite some time, they finally reached a cottage almost at the back of the village. It was where Belle and Maurice have resided since their escape from the dark shadows of Paris.

Before Adam could even dismount from his horse, Belle was already on her feet, taking her way towards the cottage. Knowing her papa, she went right ahead to his workshop in the cellar, only finding his absence. This made her anxious.

The prince scanned the place as he entered the cellar. There were music boxes of all shapes and sizes inside as well as other works of craftsmanship. Apart from those, there were also sketches of a young girl hanging everywhere. What captured most of his attention was a portrait of a mother and child. He remembered the night they escaped together to Paris, to the Paris of Belle's childhood.

"He's not here Adam. He's not here! Papa should be just here!" Belle cried worriedly.

"Calm down Belle." Adam approached Belle and gave her a reassuring hug. "He might just be somewhere else. Have you looked elsewhere?"

"But.. But what if _Monsieur_ d'Arque.. He was still there when I left!"

"I found this lying on the cold street last night." A man's voice interrupted. "I believe this is yours Belle." The man extended a yellow gown to Belle.

The two looked at the direction where the voice came from. Belle ran off to the doorway as she saw her father enter the cellar and gave him tight hug as her tears fell. She was very happy to see her father freed, away from the people who wanted to lock him inside the asylum.

"Look at this _mademoiselle_ , crying like a baby." Maurice teased and handed the dress to her. "How could I ever give your hand to another man if you are like this?"

Adam tensed up as he heard what Belle's father said. He remembered why he wanted to take her personally home back to his father. Now it seemed like all the courage he gathered beforehand betrayed him; leaving him when he needed it most.

Wiping her tears, Belle started to ask her father. "Where have you been papa? I thought _Monsieur_ d'Arque has taken you."

"I guess he could not take me just by himself and let me go instead." He assured his daughter. "Care to introduce this young man you brought home?"

The prince felt his blood rushed as Maurice inquired about his identity.

"Forgive my manners _Monsieur_ , my name is Adam. I hope you can also forgive me for calling you a thief, and for everything else I have done before."

The old man was awed of what he heard from the young man. He looked at his daughter with his questioning eyes.

"Yes papa, it is him. He changed, not only physically as you can see." Belle took a step towards Adam and held his hand. Maurice had caught her action and took a note of it on his mind. "Beneath everything, who would have thought that this kind and gentle man lies inside all that time?" She smiled at the prince.

"I know it is outrageous _Monsieur_ , but a cursed was bestowed upon the castle and even on this village, all because of a selfish and unkind man, which I regret to say, is me." Adam shamefully admitted.

"Was." Belle corrected him.

Maurice sat down at the chair behind his working table, getting lost with what Adam just stated. He then invited the young man to take his sit as well. As for Belle, he had asked the young lady to take a rest, which she unwillingly obliged to. The men were left in the cellar, having so much to talk about the curse, how it was broken, and everything else that has transpired.

"After all what I have done _Monsieur_ , I do believe that I do not deserve your forgiveness. None of this would have ever happened if not because of me." Adam concluded.

"You have taken her to Paris."

"Yes _Monsieur_ , but I did not intend to as well. All I wanted was to let her experience a world where she can be just herself, though I will also take full responsibility for it, being the one who invited her to do so."

"Which, I do not see as something bad. You see, it is the only thing I could not bring myself to tell her. The pain of leaving her mother as the plague slowly took her still lingers inside me. It' s about time for her to know the truth. I am grateful for what you have done in my stead." Maurice paused for a while and stared at his wife's portrait. "Belle took after her, in all ways possible."

"Indeed _Monsieur_ , indeed." Adam replied, taking a glance on the portrait once again.

"I never saw Belle like that." The old man sighed.

"Pardon, _Monsieur_?" Adam looked back at Maurice.

"Being decidedly sure of herself, of what she wanted to do." He smiled at Adam. "The way she stood up for you, and the happiness her eyes speak of, all because of you."

Maurice took out the rose rattle that Belle retrieved from Paris from his breast pocket and stared at it for a moment.

"If she is still here with us, surely, she would be happy as I am that Belle had met you." The old man stood up and patted the young man's shoulder. "Yesterday is already gone. What is important is what we do today for tomorrow. All is forgiven, son."

"Thank you _Monsieur_. Making amends for everything is what I really hoped for."


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown to both men, Belle was already losing her patience in waiting for the gentlemen's conversation to end. She was pacing on the cottage porch when Adam finally went out of the cellar.

Almost jumping her way off the porch, Belle made her way towards him. "Will you stay for dinner Adam?" She inquired, sensing that the prince was about to take his leave.

"I'm afraid not. There are still few things I must attend to back in the castle." Adam said, disappointment evident in his tone.

This, however, made Belle disappointed more than him. The feeling of parting once again from him overwhelmed her. Adam gave her a hug to comfort her evident disappointment which he broke right away when Maurice coughed as to make his presence known.

" _Monsieur_ , if you would not mind, may I come back here tomorrow?" Adam asked as he directed towards Maurice.

"Can I say no to Your Grace?"

"Thank you, _Monsieur_. But please, just call me by my name." Adam uttered. "I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer and I must take my leave before it becomes dark. Have a good night."

With a smile to Belle, Adam mounted his horse and headed back to the castle. Belle was left with her father and they both watch the prince as he left. It pained her to see him leave her side, the memory of him slowly dying in her arms lingered on her mind. From a distance, Adam glanced back towards Belle and tears almost fell from her eyes.

"He is a nice man, I must say. The complete opposite of the other fellow." Maurice commented to stir Belle's attention. "Makes him a good husband for my most cherished daughter!" Maurice teased her.

"Papa!" Belle's cheeks started to blush because of the embarrassment and the idea of being his wife. "I am not even sure if he'll take a farm girl for a wife!"

"Oh my sweet innocent child!"


	7. Chapter 7

Belle had lost count of how many times she has shifted in her bed; she was restless. Yes, she was definitely in her bed, inside her room, in the cottage she and her papa called home. But her heart longed for something else, not for a place but the arms of her prince, her beast, her Adam.

It was not yet dawn when she gave up sleeping and decided to take a walk outside instead. Donning only her thin jacket over her shift, she took her way until she reached the meadows covered by the morning French mist. She hugged herself as the mist greeted her and looked towards east, towards the direction of the castle, wondering about her prince.

The rising sun revealed a galloping form through the meadows. As the mist slowly evaporated, Belle caught a clear sight of Adam riding his horse towards the direction of the village. She stayed right were she was standing and waited for her prince.

On the other hand, Adam's heart leapt as his horse galloped as he sighted Belle. It was as if destiny had laid a path for them to meet first thing in the morning. As he drew nearer to her, he cannot wait any longer to enclose her rose in his arms.

Just a few feet away, he dismounted from his horse and walked his way towards her. "I could not sleep." Adam confessed.

"Nor I." Belle answered as she giggled softly.

"What? Is there something on my face? Adam confusingly examined his face with his hands. "Do I looked weird?"

Belle placed a hands on over one of his which was on his face. "Believe me, you do not look weird my love, I have seen you more than this."

He smiled. "Then what? Why were you laughing?"

"It's funny that we are both here, so early in the morning when everyone is still tucked in their beds."

"I beg to disagree, but not everyone. Mrs. Potts's already back in the castle, indulging herself with some chores in kitchen."

He paused for a moment as he noticed what Belle was only wearing against the cold. He removed his coat and placed it over her. This revealed to Belle that he came only in his undershirt and breeches, just as how she had a first gaze on his human form yesterday, except of course for his riding boots and his hair was tied neatly.

"The sun has not yet risen, it might still be cold."

"I see that we always meet in this kind of state every morning." Belle commented while referring to their clothing.

He released a laugh upon realizing their state and fixed the coat over her shoulders. "Another reason to have this over you."

"Thank you." She placed a soft kiss on his cheeks and he caught her in an embrace.

"Oh, God Belle! Why did I ever leave you here last night?"

"I was also wondering about that."

"I almost rode the horse and came banging on your door in the middle of the night. Fortunately, Cogsworth was able to put my senses back."

"Well, you're good at banging doors anyway." She teased. "Why don't we run away?"

"Right now?" Adam was alarmed. He released Belle from his embrace and looked at her. "I.. I cannot, it's not proper.. I mean, of course I want to be with you for the rest of my life but.. but not that way!"

"Silly man! I just wanted to show you my– " She realized he was fussing about something. "Adam what are talking about?"

"Oh! Nothing my rose, believe me it's nothing. Maybe I was just out of my senses due to lack of rest.

"Adam!"

"What was that you were talking about earlier?" He tried to sway her.

Belle raised an eyebrow at him and led him towards the horse. "Come, let's go. I want to take you somewhere."


End file.
